Generally speaking, the process of constructing a building comprises firstly forming a load-bearing structure of a building by means of pouring; then piling up wall blocks by using the load-bearing structure as a framework, to form an appended structure, such as a wall body; finally, completing the construction of the building.
However, as a traditional wall block is mainly of solid structure, when constructing an appended structure by piling up traditional wall blocks, a large number of such wall blocks need to be piled up to surround the load-bearing structure (such as a bearing pillar), which leads to an extended construction time and a reduced working efficiency.
Therefore, it becomes the technical problem to be immediately solved in the art that how to save time for piling up wall blocks so as to enhance the construction efficiency.